


每天都想弄死情敌14

by cute0831q



Category: Boys Love | Schoolboy Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute0831q/pseuds/cute0831q





	每天都想弄死情敌14

　　黎辰艰涩道：「……我没事。」

　　沈陆缓缓的站起身，居高临下的看着他，眼神晦暗，「黎辰，再说谎我就亲你了。」

　　黎辰：「……」

　　黎辰垂眸，闷闷道：「刚苏乐说要找妹子来四排以示清白，我突然很难过，所以不想──」

　　沈陆闻言心中一痛，未等话落便俯下|身，扳起他的下巴，扣住他的脑袋，重重的堵住他的唇，辗转亲吻了起来。

　　沈陆强硬地将舌头闯进了他的口腔，带着一点发狠的力道缠绵的勾引着他的舌尖，攻城略地、狂风暴雨般地肆虐，那是一种完全不容许反抗的力道与吻法。

　　直到黎辰被吻得晕乎乎，沈陆才放开他，再度站直身。

　　被强吻得脸红气喘的黎辰一阵恼怒：「我明明就说了你为什么还是亲了？！」

　　「我吃醋。」沈陆健壮的胸膛上下起伏着，气息微微紊乱，英俊的脸颊上染上一抹淡淡的、不自然的红，表情却十分冷漠。

　　这是沈陆第一次在黎辰面前这么直接的表露他的醋意。

　　黎辰为之气结：「你自己叫我说的，你吃什么醋！你不是早就知道……」

　　沈陆垂眸看他，嗓音里带了点悲伤的味道，他低低道：「知道是一回事，实际发生时又是另一回事。」

　　「黎辰，我喜欢你。」

　　这个人的表白，这句话无论说过几次，永远都是那么的温柔宠溺，令人忍不住想沉溺其中。

　　「我看到你喜欢别的人我也会痛苦、难过，吃醋、嫉妒，生气、羡慕，这些情绪一直都存在，只是你看不到而已。」

　　黎辰的心脏因直率的告白而微微颤动，像是要掩去心中的异样，他沉下脸，语气无比愤怒，近乎口不择言，只想伤害对方：「所以我早就叫你走不是？我早就说过我不喜欢你，我早就叫你滚出我家不是？！你为什么现在又要跟我说这些？！」

　　沈陆轻柔地将愤怒的黎辰拥进怀里，嗓音低沉温柔：「心中的郁闷之气发出来就好，现在不难过了？嗯？」

　　黎辰怔了一下，停止推拒的动作。

　　他就说沈陆是个疯子，疯了的傻子。

　　他怎么有办法亲手握着刀，毫不犹豫毫不眨眼的就直接捅进他自己的心，就为了转移他的情绪。

　　他自己难道就不会痛吗？

　　黎辰闭了闭眼，强按下心中莫名窜起的怒火，「我不值得你这样。」

　　沈陆松开他，再度弯下腰，侧过头在他唇上亲了亲，神情郑重：「你永远值得。」

　　沈陆这辈子的最肉麻、最甜腻的情话，全用在黎辰一个人身上。

　　他的嘴就像抹了蜜般，给黎辰的永远是甜的，而所有的苦涩滋味，他全留了给自己。

　　黎辰不知道，沈陆正不择手段的在给他织一张这世间最柔软的网，好套住他一辈子。

　　这张能包容一切柔软无比的网，不论是怎样尖锐伤人的言词和行为都能包容，不管是怎样的怒火都像一拳打到棉花上一样，不论如何的无理取闹都能理解让步，永远无条件的支持他，让他感受到最大的安全感。

　　不管黎辰如何的挣扎抵抗。

　　他终会妥协。

　　沈陆要让黎辰永远也无法逃开自己亲手织成的这张网。

　　黎辰嘴唇动了动，再次闭了闭眼，深吸口气，平静道：「你回去玩游戏，还在直播。」

　　沈陆侧过头瞄了一眼黎辰的屏幕画面，生存人数还有40几人，他三个队友都还活得好好的。

　　沈陆唇角几不可察的弯了弯，「傅城说他会吃鸡。」

　　黎辰：「……」

　　说吃就吃，大神就是这么狂？

　　黎辰神情漠然：「哦，所以呢？」

　　沈陆垂下眼帘，拿下黎辰挂在脖子上的耳机，轻放在一旁桌上。

　　「所以……」

　　「你还欠我一个吻。」

　　黎辰说过他不要吃药，沈陆说好，但要以吻抵药。

　　所以从那天开始，黎辰每天都欠他一个吻，而沈陆从来不会让他欠过夜。

　　沈陆将他抱了起来，压在一旁的门板上，低下头辗转亲吻。

　　这个吻跟方才极其强横霸道的吻完全相反，是极尽的缠绵温柔，甜腻宠溺。

　　细细地舔吻着他的嘴唇，温柔地吸吮着他的舌头，舌尖轻柔而缓慢的反复探索着他牙及牙龈的内外两侧，不允许他的任何推拒，舌头有节奏律动般地绕着他的舌尖，画圈似的舔吻。

　　日复一日不容拒绝的亲吻，沈陆的吻技越发的高超，黎辰几乎被亲吻得双腿发软，若不是沈陆紧紧的搂着他的腰，他早就狼狈的瘫软于地。

　　沈陆又将他抱回电-脑椅上，他再次瞄了一眼屏幕，而后一声无奈叹息。

　　「他们要吃鸡了，我得回去电-脑前，别再胡思乱想。」他揉了揉黎辰的脑袋，离去前又在唇上落了个吻。

　　黎辰的确没心思再去想苏乐跟妹子了，他现在脑袋里全是沈陆那令人忍不住浑身颤栗，几乎要令人腿软的深吻。

　　沈陆是何时变得这么会接吻了？

　　他记得刚开始不是这样的。

　　最近沈陆的吻技越来越挑逗煽情，几乎让他招架不住。

　　他们不应该再继续这样下去了……


End file.
